


Knights of Westeros

by EmpireMurderer



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Crew bonding, Crossover, Gen, Hints of Everyone/Brienne, Holodecks/Holosuites, In the Future Everyone's Bisexual, Knights - Freeform, Lust at First Sight, Shut Up Wesley, Vague Picard/Dr. Crusher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpireMurderer/pseuds/EmpireMurderer
Summary: An illegal copy of the hottest game in the Alpha Quadrant makes it's way aboard the Enterprise.  The crew assemble in the holodeck for some casual violence and a light dusting of sexiness.





	Knights of Westeros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlynnaStrong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlynnaStrong/gifts).



> Thanks for showing me the awesomeness of Brienne of Tarth!

It had started when Lieutenant Worf confiscated a copy of the latest holodeck fighting program from Wesley Crusher.

“This is NOT a suitable game for children,” the Klingon stated after catching the fourteen-year-old and his group of friends playing in the holodeck.

“But it took me a lot of effort to get _Knights of Westeros_ ,” Wesley whined.

“That is no excuse.”

“But Lieutenant W-…”

“NO!”

 

The popularity of _Knights of Westeros_  had shot into the number one spot of _24 th Century Gamers Guide_ on it’s debut week and for the last six months had stayed there. News of the confiscation reached the bridge later that afternoon.

“Isn’t Westeros that planet that the Federation put an observation team on about fifty years ago while it was still in it’s combustible era?” Lieutenant Tasha Yar asked from the tactical station of the bridge.

“That’s the one!” Commander William Riker answered with an edge of excitement. “They’re now entering the nuclear era, however research shows that their history is rich with amazing stories.”

“Sounds like you’d be interested in the game yourself,” Counselor Deanna Troi replied as she eyed him knowingly from the chair beside him.

“Why not? I haven’t played a good holo RPG since _Bajoran Battlefield._ ”

“Oh, that’s a good one, sir,” Tasha confirmed.

“I do not know of that one,” Worf replied.

“That’s the game that allows you to play as a soldier in either a Bajoran or Cardassian infantry unit,” Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge interrupted. “It’s a little too violent for my tastes.”

“Then maybe you’d be interested in _Knights of Westeros _,__ ” Riker told the chief engineer. “It’s more like a fantasy RPG than one based on an actual war.”

“With all due respect, sir,” Tasha intoned skeptically, “ _Knights of Westeros_  is based on an actual war as well. It occurred on the planet during their medieval stage. It’s the equivalent of Earth’s World War II in that it drew in a large percentage of the inhabitants of the planet.”

“I’m not sure it’s entirely about war,” Dr. Crusher responded, seated next to Riker in a semi-rare bridge appearance. “From what Wesley has told me about the game, it is mostly about playing as a character that must fight through various levels of warriors and creatures in order to overcome all and become king or queen of Westeros. There’s supposedly a lot of political aspects to it and apparently the throne is made out of knives.”

“Swords,” Riker corrected. “They called it the Iron Throne. And the point of the game isn’t just to fight. You can be a spy, spread false rumors for political gain, be an assassin or attack by ship. There’s a reason it’s so popular right now.”

“Doesn’t sound all that different from _Romulan Rogue_ ,” Tasha mused.

“It’s very different,” Riker defended. “ _Knights of Westeros_  is a combination of espionage as well as famous battles fought on the planet. _Romulan Rogue_  is…boring.”

“What kind of battles?” Tasha asked.

Riker side eyed her with a perturbed look. “All right. So I’m not exactly versed in the history but I hear it’s fascinating.”

Data turned in his chair at the helm to face Riker. “I believe I could be of assistance in shedding some light into this subject,” he replied, stopping his careful yellow eyes at each member of the crew. “Westeros is a planet not unlike Earth in that it has similar atmosphere and variable terrains. The humanoid lifeforms are indistinguishable to Earth’s as well, though there are some outliers of considerable height and size. What makes this planet so remarkable are the mythical like creatures that were once thought to have been extinct but now have a presence among the people as a sort of pet or symbol of wealth.”

“Dragons,” Riker smiled.

“Yes,” Data confirmed. “They have dragons, as well as a strange virus that originated in their northernmost hemisphere known to reconstitute the dead into a horde of-…”

“Do you get to fly a dragon in the game?” Tasha asked, visibly excited.

“That was promised on the DLC, though the developers are already under fire for having created a game based on a real world without their knowledge,” Riker replied.

“Once they develop warp drive, the Westerosi are going to be astounded that their planet’s history has been exploited for entertainment,” Deanna, ever the empath, noted.

“What kind of fights are there?” Worf asked.

“Lots,” Riker responded. “Are you interested?”

Worf huffed out in offense. “I have no interest in a game about primitive warfare.”

“Oh?” Tasha egged him on. “There’s apparently a fighting tournament that’s not part of the campaign you could participate in. It’s heralded as incredibly accurate since it depicts real Westerosi people who lived during the war.”

“It’s said that tournament is tougher than _Klingon Sword of Kahless_ ,” Riker added, giving Worf a provoking glance.

“I highly doubt that,” Worf answered in deep mockery.

The hiss of a door induced them all to sit higher in their seats.

“Captain on the bridge!” Riker called as he rose out of the middle chair and stood beside Deanna.

“Any reports, Number One?” Captain Picard inquired as he sped walked from his ready room to sit in the Captain’s chair.

“We spotted a small space anomaly that turned out to be an undiscovered sentient lifeform. Mr. Data has already logged the information and alerted Starfleet.”

“That’s our third one this week,” Picard stated.

“Yes, it’s been a slow week. And Mr. Worf confiscated an illegal hologame from Wesley Crusher that he’s too scared of trying out.”

“Why would Wesley obtain the game if he was afraid of it?”

“No, not Wesley, sir.”

“I AM NOT SCARED!” Worf raised his voice, caught himself and then put in every effort to speak evenly. “I just don’t see how a game with the equivalent of Earth knights could be more difficult than _Klingon Sword of Kahless_. That is a very brutal game.”

“Perhaps we should find out,” Picard offered. “Even I beat _Klingon Sword of Kahless_. How hard can this new game be?”

“You, sir?” Worf questioned.

“Of course, Mr. Worf.” Picard took offense.

“I did, too,” Tasha said in passing. Worf glared at her suspiciously. “I did! I’ll admit it took me several tries but I beat the game and became head of the High Council under House Yar. Didn’t you beat it?”

“Perhaps you were not playing at the most difficult level.”

“I most certainly was. Maybe you need to practice your Bat’leth techniques.”

“It sounds like Mr. Worf could show us how easy it is to win against these Westeros knights,” Riker proclaimed. “And if he’s unable, then maybe Lieutenant Yar can show him how it’s done.”

Worf growled under his breath, which was the same as a hesitant acceptance.

“Good,” Picard confirmed. “Eighteen hundred hours. Holodeck two.”

 

 

In good faith, most everyone did a little research and dressed up in costume for the occasion. Naturally, Picard came as King Renly Baratheon.

“Sir,” Riker leaned over to whisper in his ear as Picard sat upon the throne. “I’m not sure that you’re…” he began, waving his hand in the air, searching for the right words.

“I’m already aware that King Renly is a gay man and that I don’t fit that profile, Number One,” Picard stated.

“Ah, I’ll just have a seat then,” Riker replied. He went and sat next to Geordi who was dressed as a wealthy noble like Riker.

“Did you tell him he’s too old?”

“Are _you_  going to tell him that?”

Deanna Troi and Tasha Yar entered dressed as noble ladies. Deanna even wore a crown.

“I’m Margaery Tyrell,” Deanna smiled as she took her place next to Picard. “I’m your queen.”

“And how lovely you are,” though Picard was looking less at Deanna and more at Dr. Crusher who entered wearing a fancy blue dress. His smile faltered when her son followed soon after.

“This is no place for children,” he told her sternly.

“I have a right to allow my son to watch the game that he acquired,” she remarked haughtily. “Might I add it was rudely taken from him too.”

“He can have it back when he’s eighteen.”

“But it’ll be obsolete by then,” Wesley whined.

“Shut up, Wesley!”

The door to the holodeck opened again and Data came in sporting full armor. He clanked in, muttered something under the helm, and getting no reply pushed it up and crooked his head at the rest of the crew. “I asked if anyone could hear me.”

“We could definitely hear you,” Riker answered, “but not what you were saying. Are you playing in the tournament?”

“I would not find satisfaction in this type of game,” Data remarked. “There is not enough challenge to stimulate my processors.”

“A ‘no’ would suffice next time, Data.”

“Ah!” Picard proclaimed, standing as Worf entered the holodeck. “Our challenger has arrived!”

“You’re not even wearing armor,” Dr. Crusher said in disappointment. “You didn’t even change out of your uniform.”

“Are you sure you don’t want some armor?” Riker asked as he fit a hit pad onto Worf. It wrapped around his torso so that the marker turned red should he ever get hit with a ‘fatal’ blow. It also happened to deliver a small shock that Riker liked to call the ‘sting of disgrace’.

“I do not need armor for this kind of combat,” Worf stressed as he pulled a longsword from a scabbard he carried. “The competitors might as well be wearing aluminum foil.”

“Let the tournament begin!” Picard announced gleefully.

 

Worf was right in that the combatants were not particularly difficult, but any gamer knows that the difficulty level increases with each victory. After he had beaten the first eight knights, Worf glowed with a visible elation as he smiled like a lion and welcomed the next player.

The ninth knight was of average height and weight, though Worf could see tight curls wisping out from beneath the helmet. He had a shield depicting three roses.

Right away Worf could tell that this knight was much more talented than the others. The last knight had taken Worf a little less than two minutes to defeat, but though this knight was fast and dexterous, there was never any thought that he could take on a Klingon.

Three minutes in, with a hard swing of his longsword, Worf caught the knight of flowers in the abdomen and sent him sailing across the beach.

“I yieeeeeeeeeeeeeeld!” the knight cried out as his voice diminished the further he flew away.

“One more contender and you will have defeated the most difficult tournament of the _Knights of Westeros._ ” Picard said, taking his cue from Riker.

From out of the holocrowd, a knight wearing brass colored armor stepped into the ring. Aside from the slight height advantage, there was nothing else to note.

Worf came at him immediately only for the knight to side step him and then swing his sword into his back. Worf felt the shock from his hit pad that kept him from reacting quick enough to brace his fall. He came crashing down into the sand.

“Ooooh!” the crew all groaned. The pain of falling couldn’t have been a tenth as bad as the humiliation of failing his first fight in under ten seconds.

“Do you want a retry?” Picard asked Worf just as the knight came up to kneel on one knee before him.

“I was not prepared,” Worf explained in irritation. “I should like another try.”

“Computer, replay last fight.” The kneeling knight disappeared and then reappeared in the same spot he had been before. Worf circled him, looking for a weakness. Thinking he had found one, he waited for the knight to make a strike. Once he did, Worf grabbed his arm and thrust his longsword towards him but the knight dodged, managed to yank his arm out of Worf’s grasp, knocked him down on his knees and swung his sword into his back. The shock from his hit pad caused him to look up in astonishment at the knight above.

Having defeated the Klingon, the knight knelt in front of Picard for his reward.

“Again, Mr. Worf?” Picard asked.

“Again!” he demanded.

“Computer, replay last fight.”

The knight disappeared and reappeared again. Worf circled and struck his sword lightly at the knight who was tactically skilled and showed little weakness. Five minutes passed and the crowd, both real and holographic, grew bored.

Geordi cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted. “Someone do somet-…!” The knight shoved his shield into Worf, knocking him back a few steps, then thrust his sword at his chest. Worf dodged, grabbed his arm and knocked the weapon out of his grasp. “Ah, that’s better.”

With his own sword, Worf swung high, just barely clipping the knight’s helm as he quickly leaned back to evade. The knight picked up a mace lying near the edge of the crowd and at once whirled it at Worf. The Klingon ducked just in time. With a roar, Worf advanced on the knight with his longsword, striking repeatedly and pummeling his shield, causing the knight to stumble back.

“Go, Worf!” Tasha yelled.

“That knight is very sturdy,” Geordi remarked. “Must be one of the planet’s best warriors if he can hold his own against a Klingon.”

The knight managed to retreat far enough away from Worf to get his bearings again. Worf, now feeling more daring, made another attempt to strike, but the knight picked up an axe and threw it at him. The axe sailed through the air, nearly lodging itself into Worf’s abdomen had he not dropped to the sand in time. The knight took this opportunity to pick up a longsword and swing it down at Worf. Worf drew his own sword up and the metal clashed close to his face while he still lay on his back on the sand.

Worf kicked out, his foot connected with the knights stomach and he was shoved back with tremendous force. The knight had the wind knocked out of him and staggered with wheezing gasps. Worf quickly rose up and ran at him with his sword. The knight was barely able to retain his composure and Worf was met with more clashing of metal as he and the knight went toe-to-toe.

The swords were heavy and each clash drained the strength out of the two combatants. The crowd cheered at the impressive display of the two formidable warriors.

The knight waited for Worf to make another strike, and as the swords rang in meeting, he punched Worf square in the jaw. Worf didn’t go down but it angered him to keep getting humiliated and he threw his sword at the knight. The knight dodged and Worf ran at him, tackling him around the waist. They went down hard in the sand, still wrestling with each other.

The knight was on his back but managed to punch Worf hard enough to make him flinch back, giving the knight leeway to grab him by the neck and shove him off. Worf and the knight went tumbling through the sand, rolling a few feet until the knight stopped on one knee between Worf’s legs and unsheathed a dagger now pointed into Worf’s neck.

“Yield!” the crowd shouted, sensing this was the end of the fight.

“Never!” Worf roared and he grabbed the knight by the helm in a final attack.

He was cut short by a shock zapping through his body. His hit pad blinked from blue to red.

The crowd wildly cheered for the knight, who stood and came to Picard, kneeling in front of him with a low bow.

Worf slowly stood up, his body crying out in pain. He hadn’t had a fight this tough since _Klingon Sword of Kahless_. He could never admit to anyone, least of all to himself, that this game was much harder. Westeros certainly bred some excellent warriors.

“Replay, Mr. Worf?” Picard asked.

“Perhaps another time,” Worf replied, soothing his jaw with his palm.

“Then rise, sir knight,” Picard told the victor. “Take off your helmet and show us who has bested the field with your impressive talent.”

The knight pulled off his helmet revealing startling blue eyes and white gold hair. Deanna’s jaw dropped.

“I am Brienne of Tarth,” the knight announced, her voice strong and steady. “I ask for a place in your kingsguard.”

“A woman,” Picard smiled, glancing back at Worf for his reaction. “You are indeed an extraordinary specimen of strength and skill.”

“I’ll say,” Tasha responded, pulling her datapad out of her pocket. She tapped a few things into it and read off her findings. “Brienne of Tarth. Non-fictional character from the planet Westeros. She was a real knight that fought in the great war of their time, which was equivalent to fifteenth century Earth. Known as one of the greatest warriors in Westeros history, she was of noble birth, heir to the Tarth Islands, married to another great knight named Jaime Lannister and together they had three children. It was thought that in her early years she was in love with King Renly Baratheon, who you’re currently portraying, Captain.”

Deanna could see the admiration in the knight’s eyes as she stared up at the Captain. If she could just scoot a foot over, she might be able to catch that gaze from the attractive knight.

“I believe it’s time to call it a day,” Picard said, unaware of anything else but the hunger that was building in his stomach.

“Uh, I think I’ll take a go at it,” Tasha responded, eagerly pulling her scanner and datapad off and putting them to the side. “But just the last knight. Could we do this without armor?”

“If you wish,” the knight replied, taking off the metal plates.

“Oh, I do wish…” Tasha smiled. “No weapons, just hand combat. Like…wrestling.”

“I was not aware that was an option,” Worf grumbled.

“I get to be Renly!” Deanna said a little too enthusiastically as she plopped down into the seat the Captain had left unoccupied a mere second earlier.

“You’re a woman. You can’t be the king,” Riker told her.

“Don’t tell me what I can and can’t do, Will,” she pointed at him menacingly.

Riker glanced at Deanna, then to the knight, then back to Deanna with a knowing smirk.

“Ah, I see now.”

“What the commander is saying is that this planet does not accept women as kings,” Data interjected with his innocence. “You are allowed to be a queen but unfortunately only a male is admissible for the title-…”

“Counselor Troi knows what she’s doing, Data,” Riker interrupted. “Why don’t we leave the women to their game.”

“Can I stay?” Wesley asked. It was unsure whether he wanted to watch the fight or was aware of the escalating energy between Tasha, Deanna and the knight.

“Absolutely not,” Dr. Crusher was adamant. She grabbed him by the hand and whisked him away, turning to call to the others as she stepped through the door. “I’ll be right back.” She gave a wink and then disappeared out.

“C’mon, let’s go to Ten Forward,” Riker suggested. He, Data, Picard and Worf began walking towards the exit when Riker turned around and noticed Geordi straggling behind. “You coming, Geordi?”

“Um, I think I’ll stay here for a bit,” Geordi replied slowly, his eyes never letting off Brienne as she removed her armor and stood in a tunic and pants.

“Fine. You know where we are,” Riker said as he and the rest of the crew left the holodeck.

“I’m ready for this,” Tasha said, stretching her legs and shaking out her arms. “Are you ready for this?”

“I am ready for anything, my lady,” Brienne answered with a stock reply.

“I hope so.” Tasha ran at Brienne but didn’t have the strength, height or build to knock her down. Brienne easily outmaneuvered her and pinned her to the ground. If Brienne wasn’t a holoprogram, she might have been put off by Tasha’s glee.

“This game is so much better than _Klingon Sword of Kahless_!”


End file.
